


Elegance

by CrazyChick822



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChick822/pseuds/CrazyChick822
Summary: Hey thank you for reading my story. This is honestly the first time writing a fanfic for an anime I like. I have wrote another fan fiction but it is totally different than this one. There might be more characters later in the story, I just don't know right now. I don't know when I will be able to update this, I will try to as soon as possible. Thank you again and comments are appreciated :p





	1. It's YURI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading my story. This is honestly the first time writing a fanfic for an anime I like. I have wrote another fan fiction but it is totally different than this one. There might be more characters later in the story, I just don't know right now. I don't know when I will be able to update this, I will try to as soon as possible. Thank you again and comments are appreciated :p

-Anya’s POV-

The ice is my home. I spent most of my time here, at the ice rink. Sometimes with my coach and most of the times without my coach. My goal was the World Grand Prix Figure skating competition. I was going to be in the top three. Even though I was still pretty young I had a goal in mind and I was determined to make it there.  
My name is Anya Duboff and I’m from a tiny town in Russia. My dream is to be a professional figure skater and I am so close to fulfilling that dream. I am pretty sure I am the youngest skater entering the competition. The only reason I am the youngest is because Yuri Plisetsky is only a few months older than me. I barely made it into the competition and if I had been even a few days younger they wouldn’t have let me enter.  
My coach worked hard to get me here, and I could do nothing but thank him. His hard work is what made me my best on the ice. Sure I had always been passionate for figure skating but seeing the pride in his eyes when I won always made me want to work harder. My coach was a friend of the family and had known me since I was a baby. This was why I always felt the need to make him proud.  
I liked practicing with him there to give me pointers and tips on how to better land my spins but I also liked to have a break and practice on my own.  
I was from a small town in Russia that didn’t have many people living in it. Hence it being a small town. Most of the folks where I live were sweet and wouldn’t harm a fly. Also everyone knew each other. Occasionally a new person would wander in and fall in love with the scenery and settle down there but still it was a quiet, cute town. 

I was lost in my own world, listening to the music playing in my headphones. My coach and I went to Moscow so I could compete in a competition that, hopefully if I won, would get me into the World Grand Prix. The rink I practiced in, preparing for the competition, was a popular one where families came and enjoyed ice skating. A few pros came here to train too but mostly during hours it was open. I just happened to be here after hours thanks to some talking with the owner. He agreed to stay and wait until I was ready to go home to close everything up. I was the only one in here, keeping half of the lights in the rink off so I could set the mood for the dance. Everyone had already gone home, even my coach called it a night. With the music in my ears and my eyes closed I swayed and practiced my performance for the competition, having perfected it a while back. With the grace and peace, I was getting from keeping my eyes closed and music in my ears I also had a disadvantage. I didn’t notice when someone had come in the rink, I only noticed because I heard the double doors slam through my music. I came to a stop and took my earbuds out, looking around the rink. My eyes were caught on a familiar blond haired head. I knew he wouldn’t know me but I knew who he was. He was Yuri Plisetsky and he was one of my favorite skaters. I wasn’t exactly surprised to see him here I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.


	2. Grace

-Yuri’s POV-  
I was surprised that the rink was still open when I got there. I accidentally over slept and didn’t think the owner would be there. When I saw that he was I just figured he was cleaning up a little. I walked up to the doors and pulled on them and they opened (to my surprise). When I walked in I saw the owner standing behind the desk and when he saw me he smiled and waved, “I’m just going to practice on the ice for a little. I won’t be long.” He just nodded his head and went back to staring off into space. I walked back to the double doors and before I opened them I saw someone on the ice with half of the lights off. So that’s why he is still open, I thought. My curiosity took over and I walked through the doors, swinging them wide. When I got to the rink I could see that it was a girl with her eyes closed and it looked like she was preforming. She was so elegant, swaying and spinning gracefully over the ice. I didn’t get a good look at her face until the door, being slow as it was, finally closed. This startled her and she came to a stop, pulling her earbuds out. She looked around to the doors and her face settled on me. Her eyes became wide and she slowly started to make her way to exit the rink, where I was. When she stepped out of the rink she put guards on her skates and turned to me with slightly red cheeks. I couldn’t tell if they were from the ice or being caught preforming, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hog the rink. I’m about to leave so you can have it for yourself.” She smiled a shy smile and turned to leave. “Hey,” I said before I could stop myself, “You weren’t hogging the rink. I literally just got here. It’s fine if you wanna stay and practice more.” She tuned back around and shook her head lightly, keeping her shy smile in place, “No it’s alright. I do need to be going back to the hotel. My coach will start wondering if somebody kidnapped me off the ice.” I felt a smile tugging at my lips but I managed to keep them still, “Oh who’s your coach?” She turned her head to the side a little, “Uh, I doubt you will know him. I mean he’s an amazing skater himself and he’s been interviewed a while back but he’s still not a well-known coach.” I shrugged, “I still might know him. Hit me with his name.” She sighed, “Hang on give me a minute it’s been a while since I actually called him by his name. Um…It’s Arkady Mishurin. Ha that’s it, it took me a minute there. I usually always call him coach, even though I’ve known him all my life.” I turned my head to the side and smiled a little, how did she make me smile? She has some kind of effect on me. “No sorry, I don’t know who that is.” I replied softly. She shrugged and sat down on the bench and started unlacing her skates, “It’s fine, it’s not really a big deal. He knows he’s not well known and he’s ok with that.” She got done unlacing one foot and went to work on the other. When she was finished with the second she reached under her bench and pulled out a pair of tennis shoes. She slid her feet out of the skates and pulled on the shoes. “Hey I never got your name,” I blurted out before I could think. She looked up at me over her glasses, “Oh I’m Anya Duboff. I’m not from Moscow so excuse my weariness.” I nodded slightly, “I’m…” “Yuri Plisetsky. Yeah I know you are one of my favorite figure skaters.” She cut me off blushing, “I-I’m sorry not only was that creepy it also was rude.” My eyes widened and my face grew slightly warm. I am one of her favorite figure skaters, I thought. I shook my head a little, “Don’t worry about it, at least you don’t act like my other fans and mob me every time you see me.” Anya Giggled a little and my cheeks grew warmer. She pulled out her phone and looked at it, her eyes widening a little. She continued to stare at her phone then her eyes shot to a window on the other side of the rink. She frowned and I followed her gaze. It wasn’t snowing, like it was earlier, it was a full blown blizzard. I looked back at Anya and she had a worried look on her face. “Hey are you ok?” I asked with true concern. She looked at me and nodded slightly, “Yeah. Um if you’ll excuse me real quick I have to make a call.” I nodded and went to go turn the lights all the way on. When I got back to the spot we were before I found Anya pacing back and forth. “Ok now I know something is wrong. Do you mind telling me what’s going on?”


	3. Beauty

-Yuri’s POV-

She kept pacing and shaking her head, “Uh well I called my coach to tell him that I was still at the rink and to see if he could come and pick me up. He said that it was snowing too much to drive that I would have to walk back to the hotel.” My eyes widened a little, She can’t walk back to her hotel in the snow, even if the hotel isn’t that far she’ll freeze. She was still shaking her head when I heard a faint electric sound and a faint “pow”. The noise was followed by the sound of the lights in the rink cutting out. Anya made a small squeak and I felt her warmth move away from me, “Anya? Are you ok?” She didn’t answer and I the silence I could hear the wind whistling outside. It was really dark in the rink so I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight. Sweeping it around I didn’t see Anya at first but then I noticed a figure behind the bench she was on earlier. I walked over to the bench to find her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth. “Anya are you ok? What’s wrong?” She continued to rock back and forth for a few seconds before she answered, “No, um I don’t think I am ok. And it’s nothing to really worry about.”

I just stared at her and shook my head, “No Anya, I know something isn’t ok. Please tell me what’s going on.” Anya turned and looked at me, the light from my phone lighting up her face to where I could finally see her eyes. She had lovely turquoise eyes filled with fear and worry. “I-I just…..” she paused and put her head on her arms, “You can tell me Anya. Please you are making me worry.” She lifted her head back and and looked at me again with tears in her eyes, “I can’t do this,” she said her voice cracking. “I hate storms. Any kind they scare me half to death and I don’t know what to do. I have always been afraid of them.” She rambled on and started crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, “Shh, it’s ok. It’ll be alright.” She shook her head, “No it won’t be. I’m sitting here crying all over you.” I smiled a little, “I’ll be ok. It’s not like tears will kill me.” Just then the owner opened the double doors, “The transformer going to the ice rink blew. We won’t have power for a while. I have to go back home and help my wife with my kids. I’m sorry but you two can’t stay here.” He had an apologetic look on his face. “It’s ok I understand. The hotel I’m staying at right now is only a few buildings down. Me and Anya will get ready to leave in a second,” I sad quickly. Beside me I felt Anya tense and she was sniffling, She finally stopped crying. It was breaking my heart to see her like that. The owner nodded and went back out the double doors, “Hey come on Anya, let’s go back to my hotel. I’m sure yours is farther than mine and if you tried to walk there you would freeze to death. So come on and I won’t let you argue.” Anya shook her head, “No, I couldn’t let you do that. I don’t wanna be a burden for you.” I shook my head, “Nonsense and like I said I won’t let you argue with me.” Anya frowned and grumbled a little. I stood up and stretched and held my hand out to help Anya up. Once she was standing straight she started wiping her face off from where the tears had stained her face. “You ready to go?” I asked softly, she simply nodded and grabbed her bag.

I grabbed her hand and pointed my phone’s flashlight to where the double doors were and led her out them. When we got into the lobby the owner was grabbing his keys to lock up, “Are y’all leaving now?” I nodded and went to the doors with Anya behind me and the owner behind her locking the doors. I heard her inhale quickly and I could feel her hand start to shake as we stepped out into the blizzard. I looked at her as an idea hit me, “Hey Anya, the hotel is just down the street. It won’t take long to get there but to keep warm and get there faster I’m going to run and pull you along with me. Okay?” She looked confused but nodded her head anyways. “Can you keep up with me?” I asked and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nodded. I nodded to and started to walk, then I broke out into a run and pulled her along with me. And like she said she was keeping up with me. In no time we got to the hotel and I shoved to front doors open gaining a few weird looks from the people in the hotel’s lobby. The hotel still had power, Huh I guess they aren’t hooked up to the same transformer and this one still works. Yay. Me and Anya were both out of breath. I started to walk towards the elevators when I felt Anya tug at my hand, “Yuri…give me a minute…Let me…catch my breath.” I nodded and waited for her to breathe right again. When she wasn’t panting anymore she looked at me, “You ok?” I asked with concern she nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” I nodded too and led her to the elevators, once inside I hit a level and it took us up. 

When the elevator stopped we stepped out and I led her to my room. I unlocked the door and invited her inside. Once I got inside I noticed that there was only one bed and two of us, “Um, well I really didn’t think about this. I, uh, I can sleep on the floor and call for more blankets and you can have the bed.” Anya blinked a few time as a light bush was spreading over her face, “O-ok.” I felt my face grow warmer, Why is she so freaking cute. “Um, I know you were practicing earlier so you were probably sweating. Uh, you can take a shower if you want and you can borrow a shirt and a pair of sweat pants of mine,” I said cautiously. The blush grew deeper on her face and she nodded, “Ok. I guess I’ll take a shower. I won’t be long.” I nodded and went and got her a shirt and sweat pants and gave them to her before she went into the bathroom. I went over to the nightstand next to the table and called for more blankets and a few minutes later the showed up with them. I said thank you and closed the door again. 

When Anya came out of the bathroom I was finishing the pallet I had made on the floor. I looked at her and my face grew really hot, God I barely know her and she is so flipping cute in my clothes. “Um why are you staring at me?” She asked as she dried her hair with a towel. I shook my head, “Oh, n-no reason.” She shrugged and frowned, “You know I can sleep on the floor. After all this is your hotel room.” “No its fine my grandpa is always yelling at me to be nice and humble.” She stared at me and nodded a little then walked to the bed and started to pull the blanket back. “Oh wait. I have to text coach and tell him what’s going on. I don’t want him to put a missing person report out there.” Anya said all of this quickly and grabbed her phone and started typing away furiously on it. I sighed and laid down on the blankets I had in the floor and covered up. “Goodnight, Yuri.” I hadn’t noticed that Anya had finished texting her coach and laid down herself. I smiled, “Goodnight, Anya.”


	4. Absence

-Anya POV-

When I woke up it was still dark so I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It said 8:00 am, “Oh no coach is going to get mad at me and yell,” I sat straight up and looked around. I didn’t know where I was, then it hit me, I was in Yuri’s hotel room. I looked around and spotted Yuri on the floor lightly snoring. My face grew warm, Aww he is so cute and innocent when he is sleeping. I sighed and quietly got out of the bed and trudged my way to the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom I went to the nightstand and grabbed my phone, pulling up the weather app I had installed, “Hm, they cleared the roads so I should be able to get back to my hotel now.” I went to the window and looked outside, and sure enough the roads were clear but there was still snow everywhere. There weren’t many cars but there were quite a few pedestrians walking slowly through the snow. I wonder how cold it is? I thought, my mind five steps ahead of my body. I looked back at Yuri and then looked down at the clothes he had let me borrow, I can’t take these with me back to my hotel. I’ll have to put my clothes from yesterday on. I grabbed my own clothes and went back to the bathroom to change and left Yuri’s in the bathroom in a neat little pile. I walked out of the bathroom expecting Yuri to be up by now and to my surprise he was still asleep snoring softly. I smiled and went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand drawer. I went back to the bathroom and wrote a note to Yuri quickly. When I was done I put the note on top of the clothes and went to finish getting ready. A few minutes later I was ready to go and I quietly stepped out the door and put the ‘Do not disturb sign’ on the door handle, since I couldn’t lock the door. I sighed and made my way to the elevator and pushed the lobby button. Once I was in the lobby I could feel the cold from outside. I shivered a little and fixed my bad on my shoulders. I pulled out my phone as I heard it ring, it was coach. I sighed, started walking and answered it, “Hello?” “ANYA WHERE ARE YOU?! FIRST YOU AREN’T AT THE HOTEL WHEN I WAKE UP SO I FIGURE YOU ARE AT THE RINK BUT WHEN I GET HERE YOU AREN’T ANYWHERE TO BE SEEN!” I pull the phone away from my ear and frown, “Calm down. Didn’t you get my text last night?” Coach was quiet for a minute, “You sent a text message? I didn’t realize.” I sighed, “Read the text. I’m almost to the hotel I need to change clothes and I’ll be at the rink in a little while.” I hung up the phone and noticed that I was almost to the hotel. Once I got up to the room I threw my bag down on my designated bed and sighed pulling out one of my suit cases. I hummed a show tune while picking out my clothes and quickly changed and grabbed my bag again before heading out again. 

I pulled the door to the rink open and walked in noticing my coach leaning against the edge of the rink with his back to me. I quietly walked up to him and scared him. He jumped really high and screeched a little. He turned around and looked at me with a concerned face. I turned my head to the side, “What’s wrong?” Coach looked in my eyes with a worried expression, “I’m worried about what happened last night. The storm and no one there to help you then you going back to a boy’s hotel…” He trailed off. I took me a minute to process what he was saying, “Oh no nothing like you think was happening. Sure Yuri was calming me down after the storm scared me and he was worried about me freezing to death walking back to our hotel, so he had me go to his hotel with him. He slept on the floor and I took the bed.” My face turned bright red, “Nothing like what you were thinking took place. Oh my lord. I’m just gonna go, uh, put my skates on.” By the time I turned around my face as burning and I’m sure it was as red as a tomato. I walked over to my bag pulled my skates out and sat down on the bench putting them on. When I was done tying them up I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket to put in my bad so it wouldn’t fall out while I was on the ice. I noticed a light on my phone flashing indicating I had a message. When I looked at the message it was an unknown message and it said:

 

From: Unknown

Hey Anya, Its Yuri. I hope you feel better today than you did last night. Thank you for leaving your phone number for me to check up on you.

I smiled, I didn’t think he would actually text me. I guess we all judge people wrong. I sighed and texted him back real quick and told him that I was at the rink warming up. I set my phone in my bag and started my stretches once I was done I went to the edge of the rink and took off my guards and stepped onto the ice. I felt to at peace on the ice, The ice is my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I've been busy with school. And um.... I have also been preoccupied with Wattpad. I kinda feel bad now. Please don't be mad!


End file.
